world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
112214ErisioMari
gardeningCatastrophe GC began pestering tactlessAnalyst TA at 17:02 -- 05:02 GC: Mari Howard 05:02 TA: That is indeed my name. 05:03 TA: Were I a mere wriggler, I might tell you not to wear it out. 05:03 GC: I am sure you have nothing but good intentions for the staff you recieved from The spirit of Bothwell but I am going to have to ask, no, demaind that you give it to me 05:04 TA: Oh? I admit, I did not expect such assertivness from you. Why should I do any such thing? 05:05 GC: The skulls on that staff are all alternate versions of my sister, Acenia Leyers, and I believe they deserve the right treatment. Not to be poked and prodded for science (as much as as I respect science itself) 05:06 TA: What!? How in all of Paradox Space have you come to this conclusion? 05:07 GC: The veterans from the previous session figured it out 05:08 TA: Odd. I had a "Coven" examine the staff, and they told me no such thing. 05:08 GC: As much as I respect your desire for knowledge, and that I am glad you share a similar passion to mine, I do not think this is a matter that can be given up for science 05:09 TA: Are you joking? If these skulls truly contain alternates of one of our companions, we must make every effort to communicate with them! Who knows what knowledge they might have about the game? 05:10 TA: Did these veterans of yours say whether they had managed to speak with the Acenias? 05:11 GC: They do not have knowledge. If they were killed by Bothwell, how far do you think they made it? They don*t deserve to be examined and interrogated. They deserve rightful treatment 05:12 GC: No they didn*t, but I imagine they would have had to, to know who the skulls belonged to 05:12 TA: Interesting. Does our Acenia know about this yet? 05:12 GC: Yes 05:14 TA: Does she have any moral concerns about probing her duplicates for information that might lead to a succesful session? 05:17 GC: I don*t know, possibly. I know I do 05:18 TA: Hmm. Perhaps I should speak to Acenia about this. If she consents to my experimentation, will you leave me be? 05:19 GC: probably not, as I still have other personal problems with you keeping the staff 05:20 TA: Ah. So this is not simply moral outrage. I fully intend to share any information I obtain freely. 05:25 GC: "It*s not information I*m worried about. It*s the staff*s abilities. The staff had symbols and abilities, apparantly similar to those given to us and the veterans. 05:26 GC: I don*t know if this game is magic, or super advanced science, or what. Whatever it is, I don*t think it can be observed the way you hope 05:28 TA: Bah! All magic is either trickery, or science that is not yet understood. Either way, observation and experimentation is the best chance we have of making sense of it. 05:30 TA: What would you do with the staff, if not study it? 05:30 GC: Distribute it 05:30 GC: Or wait no 05:30 GC: I got caught up in the science 05:30 GC: first I*d ask the veterans to let me talk to it 05:31 GC: so I can apologize to Acenia 05:31 GC: er, the acenias 05:31 GC: Then, I would ask what they wanted 05:31 GC: and what our Acenia wanted 05:31 GC: If they have no opinion, I would distribute based on aspect 05:31 GC: For example, you are... space right? 05:31 TA: I am. 05:32 GC: I would let you have the space skull, which you would be free to study 05:32 TA: Hmm. Well, at least you are not advocating for destroying the staff. 05:33 GC: I would never 05:36 TA: I suppose allocating the skulls for everyone to study would be fair. I am not the only scientist among our little group after all, though some individuals' claims to the title are dubious. 05:37 GC: I can ask Maenam to retrieve the staff from you, as per her... mailwoman abilities? She was rather vague about what that meant 05:38 TA: First I shall ask Acenia's opinion. If she agrees with your proposal, then I shall send the skulls along. 05:38 TA: They are her duplicates, after all. 05:39 GC: Yes, that seems fair 05:41 TA: Well, there is no time like the present. Farewell, Erisio. 05:42 GC: Be well Mari -- gardeningCatastrophe GC ceased pestering tactlessAnalyst TA at 17:42 --